When the Day Met the Night
by merjhsdfkasf
Summary: nocturne: a work of art relating or dedicated to the night. that's exactly what the melodious nocturne does. zemyx.


**author's note:** this is based off of the song When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco. if you haven't listened to it, i suggest you do to see where all these ideas came from. the lyrics fit even more than i thought possible. also, the little ///// things seperate the days/events, so I hope it's not too confusing! enjoy!

**disclaimer:** i don't own kingdom hearts, the characters, the lyrics, or the song.

~x~

Marluxia's garden was located at the very bottom of the castle where the organization lived. Some of the nobodies visited it a lot, while others never dared to go down there. Marluxia practically lived there, and was always trying to perfect it and make the garden appear as if it was actually outside. He had even gone to the lengths of painting the ceiling to look like the sky, and kept a giant light up there too for twenty-four hour 'sunlight' and a summer climate year round.

This light was also the reason Zexion visited so often. Every night after dinner, Zexion would travel down with a cup of tea and his lexicon. He would stay down there, reading and ignoring anyone that talked to him, until it was well past midnight and Zexion felt he should be back in his room, asleep, as if he was an actual person.

Demyx, on the other hand, was different with his visiting hours and routine. He preferred to visit the garden in the morning, and leave around lunch time. He liked to sit underneath the green umbrella trees and pluck away on his sitar and talk to anyone that passed him.

The day their routines crossed would change them forever. It was like when you saw the moon and sun out at the same time in the sky, so beautiful but so unlikely.

/////////////////////

Zexion was in the midst of his reading when he realized he should have been back to his bedroom an hour ago. Instead of hurrying upstairs, he realized that nothing bad would happen if he stayed down in the garden to finish up a couple more chapters...in fact, he was a nobody and didn't need sleep anyways. Thus, Zexion stayed down and continued to read.

At eight A.M., Zexion was still reading. A blonde haired, slender male ran in from the glass doors, letting out a loud, "Hellooooo!" to the garden. Zexion looked up from reading and saw him, none other than the famously annoying IX himself. He had never had an experience with him, but from the stories the other members had told about him, it seemed no one could tolerate him. Zexion could see Larxene, who had been talking to Marluxia, give Demyx a bad look from across the garden.

Demyx began humming loudly to himself as he walked around looking at the different plants and flowers. Zexion tried to ignore him by focusing on his reading and going to take a sip of tea, when he realized he was out. _'Of course,'_ Zexion thought. He set his lexicon onto the patio table in front of him and stood up. He took his tea cup and opened a portal into the kitchen to get more tea. He was back in less than two minutes, with a fresh cup of tea, and by then Demyx had already taken his precious book and was flipping through it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Zexion asked him. Demyx jumped back a little, realizing Zexion had been watching him.

"Oh, um, sorry, I was just wondering, you know, what you were reading about," Demyx said. He shut the book and held it out for Zexion to take, who eyed the lexicon then Demyx. Zexion took the book from his hands and sat down on the chair that had been dividing the two.

"Just going to stand there?" Zexion asked. "And watch me?"

"Uh, umm, no," he said back, trying to laugh it off. Zexion was already fixed on continuing to read when Demyx added, "Bye!" and skipped off to talk to Marluxia.

"Hey," Demyx said as he approached Marluxia. Larxene muttered some choice words to Demyx before walking away, and Marluxia stood up from the plant he had been bending over.

"Hello there," Marluxia said. His pink hair was sticking out all over the place from underneath his gardening hat.

"Can I ask you something?" Demyx said.

"Demyx, if this is anything like last time..." Marluxia said, but suddenly Demyx had pulled him over into the one corner before he could finish. "What is it?"

"Who is," Demyx said, stopping to point over at Zexion, "that guy?"

"Put your hand down, it's not nice to point," he said. Demyx let out a whine and his arm fell to his side. "That's Zexion, number six, the cloaked schemer," he said and raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously still forgetting everyone's names?"

"No, I've just never seen him here before, so I thought I'd ask."

"He's always here at night, you are always here in the morning, that's why."

"He doesn't seem like a morning person. He seemed pretty grumpy that I was looking through his book."

"No, that's just Zexion. The only person I have ever seen him be nice to is Lexaeus," Marluxia explained. "And how would you feel if someone was messing around with your beloved sitar?"

"Mad, because the person probably didn't ask me," Demyx said.

"Exactly. That's how Zexion felt when you looked through his book. His mind works in weird ways, so just try not to talk to him. He's so quiet that your happy mood will probably frustrate him."

"Oh okay..." Demyx thought for a second. "Thanks anyways, Marluxia!"

"No prob," he said, clapping Demyx on the shoulder. "Now you better get to breakfast."

/////////////////////

Despite Marluxia's advice, Demyx couldn't seem to stop following Zexion around and watching him. Zexion was always too busy with his book and didn't notice him, but those few times he did, Demyx just gave him a sheepish smile and walked away quickly to hide his embarrassment. Every day, Demyx arrived earlier and earlier to the garden to see Zexion, while Zexion was more involved with his book and would stay later and later each night. Their visiting times were so off from when they had started, that they were always in the garden and leaving for meals at the same time now.

One day, Demyx had arrived minutes after Zexion. When he entered the garden, Zexion was already reading away at the same patio table that had three other open seats. Demyx had no control over his actions as he walked over there and said, "Can I sit here?"

Zexion barely glanced up from his book. "Is there any reason you can't, number IX?"

"...No," Demyx said. He sat down at the seat straight across from Zexion and thought about what he just said. _'So he actually knows who I am?' _Demyx thought.

"Yes, Demyx, I actually do," Zexion said, not looking up from his book. How had he known what Demyx was thinking...?

"Do you ever do anything besides read?" Demyx asked him.

"Yes, I do," Zexion said. "Does my reading bother you?"

"No, but you questioning everything I question you about bothers me," he said. Zexion shrugged and kept reading.

/////////////////////

Every day, Demyx would now sit with Zexion. Sometimes playing his sitar, sometimes doodling on paper, and sometimes he would just sit there and look around. The only thing that never changed was Zexion; drinking tea, reading, no expression, and not talking. After two weeks of Demyx attempting to get Zexion to talk more than one-to-two word answers, he gave up. A few days later, he finally gave up sitting at the patio table with him and went back to sitting under the green umbrella tree.

Demyx was playing a song he had written on his sitar almost a year ago when he heard foot steps. He looked up and saw Zexion was walking towards him with his lexicon in his hands.

"Hey Zexion!" Demyx said, hopeful that Zexion had come to talk to him. Zexion put his book next to Demyx and sat on top of it so he didn't have to sit on the grass. Demyx stopped playing, but kept the sitar in his hands.

"Listen," Zexion said. "the only friend I have is Lexaeus, and he hates coming to the garden, causing me to sit alone at that table every day to read. Everyone else in the organization thinks I am a total loner with no friends when I am down here since it is such a happy place, and they finally stopped talking about it the couple weeks you sat at the table with me. I know I didn't make much of an effort to engage you in conversation, but would you mind sitting at the table with me again so the others won't talk about me so much?"

"Really?" Demyx was so happy that Zexion wanted to sit with him. "Sure!"

"Thank you," Zexion said. He started to stand up but Demyx tugged his arm and he sat back down on his lexicon.

"One condition though," he said. "Can we sit over here, too? Over at the table it's so...bright. I like it to be a bit shady."

Zexion thought for a second. "...I suppose."

"Yay! And by the way, the grass isn't going to kill you," Demyx said. Zexion looked down and carefully slid his book out from under him, then sat and set it in his lap.

"Alright," Zexion said.

"And you'll talk more?"

"If you want me to."

"Okay!" Demyx's smile grew even more, if that was possible. He was glad he had made a new friend and could have someone to enjoy the songs on his sitar with him. Zexion opened his lexicon back to the page he had left off at, but Demyx started talking again. "So what's your favorite food?"

"Favorite food?" Zexion looked up at him and pondered the odd question. "Hmmm...I would have to say minestrone soup."

"Oh yum, I love soup," Demyx said, "but my favorite food would have to be pizza of course."

"That's good to know," he said. "What do you like on your pizza?"

/////////////////////

And their conversations began. The two would meet up every day in the garden and focus on their sitar or book, sometimes talking in between. They developed a strong friendship to the point where they were always seen together at meals or around the castle, and specifically at the garden. Zexion and Demyx would arrive very early in the morning and stay until night every day in the garden just talking.

Eventually, Zexion stopped bringing his book because he could never focus for three minutes straight without stopping to listen or respond to Demyx.

On a rare night when Demyx wasn't with Zexion, he went to talk to Marluxia. He hadn't been in the garden, so Demyx ventured off and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Marluxia's voice called from inside. Demyx opened the door and saw Marluxia was watching television.

"Hey," Demyx said. He walked over and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hello, Demyx, what brings you here?" Marluxia said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Zexion again," he said. "I know you told me not to talk to him and he was quiet and everything, but he's not like that at all!"

"He is to everyone else," Marluxia said. "I see you two together all the time, especially in my garden."

"Yeah, because he's so nice and I always want to be around him."

Marluxia muted the T.V. "Demyx, do you have a point as to why you are here, or are you just babbling about Zexion?"

"You see, I don't know how to word this..." Demyx said. "Every time I am around him, it's weird. I want to keep talking to him. I want to see him smile again. When I'm not with him, I feel like something is missing."

"You know how we're nobodies, right?" Demyx nodded. "And we don't have feelings?" Demyx nodded again. "Forget all of that for a second. You are feeling love."

"But I don't remember how to love?" Demyx was a bit lost.

"As a nobody you don't, but Zexion is making you remember it. He makes you feel like a somebody."

"Yeah!" Demyx said. "So I'm in love? I love Zexion?"

"Yes, my friend, you are," Marluxia said. "Don't be so unsure. _Do _you love him? Want to be with him forever?"

"Yes I do," Demyx said. Then he said more confidently, "I love Zexion!"

"There you go," Marluxia said. "Now you just gotta tell him."

"That'll be easy," he said, standing up to go to the door. "I'll go to his room right now and tell him."

"Hold on there," Marluxia said, grabbing Demyx's arm and plopping him back down on the couch. "You can't just straight up tell him. What if he doesn't love you back?" Demyx frowned at the idea. "Find out first. Drop hints leading up to that big, 'Hey, I love you'."

"Okay...like what?" Demyx asked.

"I could ask him for you."

"NO!" Demyx shouted. "No! I may be coming to you with advice, but you'll freak him out if you just walk up to him and ask!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Marluxia said, putting up his hands. "We'll find a different approach. You could give him a bouquet of flowers with a card from you."

"No, he doesn't really like flowers, too girly," Demyx said. He rested his chin in his hands trying to think of ideas.

"I got it!" Marluxia said. "Your sitar!"

"What about it?" Demyx dropped his arms and folded them.

"You could write him a song," Marluxia suggested.

"How original," Demyx said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, it could work," he said. "It's not like you have any other ideas."

"You're right...this one is the best yet."

"So go! Get writing," Marluxia said. "Do you think you could get it done by the morning?"

Demyx thought for a second and jumped up. "I think I can. I feel determined, so I can."

"Great! Just make sure the song doesn't have anything you wouldn't want the superior to hear...Anyways, tomorrow morning, I'll make sure no one else is in the garden except Zexion. Once you get there, I'll leave. And you will get your chance. Just make sure you bring your sitar and the music and stuff and your good to go."

"Thanks, Marluxia!" Demyx leaned over and gave him a hug to thank him.

"Save it for Zexion," he said, pushing Demyx away.

"See ya," Demyx said. He ran out of Marluxia's room and down the hallway until he reached his own. He slammed the door shut and grabbed his sitar, a fresh notepad, and a pencil. Demyx thought of all the things he had done with Zexion and the garden, and wrote down each idea as they came. He formed lyrics out of them and composed the song. The sun was just rising as he finished perfecting the melody and lyrics.

"I have to go!" Demyx called out to himself. He had managed to memorize the song, so he only grabbed his sitar on his way out. He was in such a hurry, he didn't even think to open a portal and ran straight to the garden. Marluxia was standing at the doors and gave him a thumbs up as he approached.

"Go get 'em," Marluxia said. He opened the door and saw Zexion was sitting at the table.

"H-hey Zexion," Demyx said nervously as he walked up. _'Damn it, why am I getting nervous now? I was doing fine until I saw him!' _Demyx thought.

"Hello, Demyx," Zexion replied. He didn't look up from his book, so Demyx sat down next to him.

"How's reading going?" Demyx asked. _'Stupid question, Demyx! Get to the point! Play that song!' _Demyx tried encouraging himself mentally.

"It's doing fine," Zexion said. He looked up and saw Demyx had his sitar with him. "Oh, are you going to play a song?"

"Uh, yeah," Demyx said. He looked at his sitar then back at Zexion, who closed his book and was ready to listen.

"It's, umm, kind of a funny story about the song though," Demyx said. "I just wrote it last night, so it may not be good. You may not like it." Demyx let out a nervous laugh.

"Nonsense," Zexion said. "Every song you play sounds fantastic."

"...It's about you," Demyx said as fast as he could. Zexion's eyes widened.

"About...me?"

"Yeah," Demyx said, "and me."

Zexion looked at him with suspicion. Demyx waited for him to say something back, but they were both thinking the same thing.

Instead of Demyx just blurting out 'I love you!' (which he wanted to do so badly, but couldn't) he said, "Just listen."

Demyx brought up his sitar and began playing for a bit before he started to sing.

"_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon_

_She was drinking tea in a garden_," Demyx was singing, but Zexion interrupted him.

"I'm not a girl!" he said.

"Shut up, Zex, just listen. If I put 'he', Xemnas would've freaked out. He could be listening in right now and we have no idea. So just go with it, okay?" Zexion sighed and propped his elbow up on the corner of the chair and rest his head on his hand. He waited for more of the song.

"_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer," _Demyx kept singing and looked at Zexion, who had a small smile forming.

"_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, 'Would it be all right_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If in exchange for your time_

_I give you this smile?'_

_So she said, 'That's okay_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_Or leave me all alone in the summer.'"_

"No, she said 'I'm a he'," Zexion said as a joke, but Demyx frowned and continued.

"_Well he was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_The middle of..." _Demyx's voice trailed off on the last note and he set down his sitar.

"Did you like it?" Demyx asked as he looked up at Zexion, leaning over the side of his chair. _'First, I was ridiculously nervous. Now I'm too eager to hear what he thought! Gah!'_ Demyx thought.

"Like it?" Zexion repeated. "I _loved _it." Their faces were now inches apart, but Zexion broke the space as his lips met Demyx's. Demyx was shocked and immediately turned red until he closed his eyes and began to kiss Zexion back.

A couple seconds later, Zexion pulled back and Demyx's eyes flew open. "So...?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, Demyx, I love you," Zexion said.

"I love you, too," Demyx said, smiling wider than ever.

**_The End!_**

**a/n:** what did you think? i thought it turned out pretty good...i didn't know how to quite finish the ending so i hope it will suffice :D


End file.
